Mark Ortiz
Tails Doll battle.]] Mark Ortiz is a part of The Super Gaming Brothers and also the biological brother of Johnny. He has appeared in a few of Johnny's reviews such as, Sonic the Hedgehog, "Resident Evil 5", "SAW", in the original "Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing", "Crash Team Racing"/"Crash Bash" review and "Mary-Kate And Ashley: Sweet 16 – Licensed To Drive". He also made a brief appearance in "Johnny vs. Super Mario Bros." when Johnny talked about how he didn't like seeing people play without holding the B button. He is currently active in the military. He is considered to be something of a fourth Super Gaming Brother, but because of his work schedule, he does not appear very often. Appearances in SGB Videos Mark's appearences on the SGBlikestoplay channel are "New Super Mario Bros. Wii", "New Super Mario Bros U", "Slender", "Slender: The Arrival", "Injustice: Gods Among Us" and Super Smash Bros. series. In the "Smackdown Sunday" video series, he has appeared in "Street Fighter 2", "Crash Team Racing", the St. Patrick's Day drunk Let's Play of "Mario Party 4" as well as the "Mario Party 5" and "Mario Party 2" playthroughs (the latter in which he won). Mark had a very quick appearance on the "Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (Foolish Edition)" review. He is also worse than Elliot at Mario games. Johnny has stated that Mark is only bad at Mario games when he is playing multiplayer and is actually better than Elliot. During some LPs and when talking about Mark in general, Johnny (and Matt) will frequently joke that Mark doesn't appear too much because he is out talking to girls and having a life while they are just sitting around playing games. Other Info John has once mentioned creating an avatar for him similar, to the ones he uses for himself, Elliot and Matt, but this has yet to happen. So, whenever Mark appears, John uses a silly image, such as Robin Williams on the "New Super Mario Bros. U" Let's Play. This changed however with the start of the "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" multiplayer when the newly drawn Mark avatar appeared in the thumbnail along with the other three in the new style. Despite his rare appearences, that fact that he has been in videos with his brothers (and Matt) shows that, while he may not like being on camera so much, he does enjoy spending time with his brothers, playing games and goofing off whenever he can and judging by the fact he's in the military, he probably just likes to relax while at home. He has also once referred to himself as a Super Gaming Brother, in the Drunk "Mario Party" LP once the game had ended Mark, who, like John and Matt, was very drunk, was the one who signed the group out, showing he isn't ashamed to be seen as one of the brothers. Mark also appeared in Johnny's first panel at the Too Many Games Expo in 2015 alongside John, Elliot and Matt. Category: People Category:SGB Members, Guests and Channels Category:Article stubs